LOS SECRETOS DE JP
by sergiosevillista
Summary: un nuevo año empieza en el instituto con un jp muy extraño y raro podrá airon y el equipo descubrir y saber lo que el pasa nuevos equipos nuevos espíritus guerrero y un romance inesperado , podar el equipo ayudarlo o tendrá que arreglase las el solo que ocurrirá secretos inconfesables de jp no te pierdas esta aventura donde ocurrirán cosas jamas vista soñara por nadie jpxros
1. Chapter 1

**LOS SECRETOS DE JP**

**ARION ,SKIE,JP,AITOR,LUCIAN,VICTOR:14 AÑOS**

**RICCARDO,GABI,ADE,EUGENE,MICHAEL,SHUNSUKE,HUGUES,NISHIKI ROSI Y JADE :15 AÑOS**

1 devuelta del instituto y un gran secreto

empieza un nuevo curso en el instituto raimon, y arion estaba muy intusiosmado con el nuevo curso

airon-buenos dias skie -

skie-buenos dias airon -

jp(bostezando)-buenos dias airon skie-

airon y skie- ¿que te pasa jp?-

jp(bostezado)-nada por que la pregunta-

airon y skie- nada como estas bostezado -

jp(bostezado)-ah eso no es nada tranquilos-

todos menos airon skie jp-buenos dias chicos-

airon skie-buenos dias-

jp(bostezado)-buenos dias-

todos -jp-jp ¿por que bosteza?-

jp(sonrisa)-es un secreto a sin que no os peocupes vale-

continuara


	2. Chapter 2

**los secretos de jp**

2 la revelacion de los primeros secretos

habia pasado 2 dias desde los bostezo de jp y de que era un secreto

airon-¿jp que te paso hace dos dias?

jp(enfadado)- ya te lo he dicho es un secreto vamos a entrenar-

airon-vale-

entoces se pusieron a entranar

riccardo-airon tuya-

airon-victor toma-

victor-proyectil letal-

jp-ahora vas a ve mi nueva supertecnica puño del superhombre-

todo equipo(sorprendidos)-guay-

airon,victor,riccardo-donde as apredido esa tecnica jp-

mark y jude-jp entonces es cierto lo que nos conto nathan-

celia-que pasa mark ,jude-

jp-entonces ya sabes mi secreto entrenadores-

mark y jude-si pero sera mejor hablar de esto en el club-

jp-bien o que os voy a contrar no es facil para mi-

todos-¿el que jp?-

jp-bueno en relidad yo no soy japones-

todos - (menos)mark jude y jp-¡que¡

jp-en ralidad soy hispano-frances-

todos (menos) jude y mark-hispano-fances-

michael-pero como es posible-

jp-mi padre era frances y mi madre española-

riccardo-pero eso no explica como es que esta aqui y no en españa o francia-

jp(triste y llorado)-a eso voy ir hace tiempo mi padre era jugador de fútbol y decido que japón era su ultima partida para acabar su carrera, yo tenia 5 años cuando sucedio es accidente de automóvil aquí en japón donde mis padre murieron yo estaba en casa cuando ocurrió-

jade-pero acaso no tienes familia -

skie rosi(gritado)-jade-

jade-perdona jp no me he dado cuenta-

jp-no pasa nada jade y si tengo familia en españa pero en es momento no podriar encargarse, de mi entoces tome una desicion que yo vivira solo ya que no queria ir a un orfanato , por que si me adoptara seria japones y eso no lo queria, a sin que decide firmar un documento de independecia-

riccardo-pero como se te ocurre-

rosi-di rigo que pasa-

riccardo-es documento dice que jp es suficientemente capacitado de cuidarse solo-

todos(menos)riccardo,jp,jude,mark-que eso es un locura-

jp-pero he salido bien-

airon-pero cuentanos como conociste a nathan swift-

jp-eso sera en otra ocasion a hora es muy tarde y tengo que ir a comprar -

continuara

en el siguiente capitulo aparece un antigua amigo de jp y un familar suyo intentar que se venga con ello a españa lo conseguiran no te pierdas el siguiente episodio de los secretos de jp la verdadera razon de jp y una confesion inesperada


	3. Chapter 3

**los seretos de jp**

3. la verdadera razon de jp y una confesion insperada

era la mañana despues de las confesiones de jp y todos estaba impactados y tristes

jp-buenos dias a todos pero a que viene esa caras-

airon,riccardo,aitor ,lucian ,skie,jade-es por lo de ayer-

jp-sabia que no tenia que contaros mis secretos-

rosi-¿jp que te ha pasado?-

rosi se referia que jp se corto un poco el pelo y tenia puesto una gafas y ya no tenia la banda azul

jp-a esto pues ya que sabes quien soy crei deberia ver como soy en relidad-

pasaron las clase y se fueron al club de futbol se estaban cambiando

airon-vamos jp-

jp- espera airon que me tengo que poner las lentillas-

airon -vale-

se pusieron a entrenar hasta que jp vio unas personas que le resultaba muy familiar

jp(enfandado)-¿maria antonio que haceis aqui ?-

todo el equipo-¿jp quien son esa persona?-

jp-son mi prima y mi mejor amigo de españa-

antonio y maria(enfadados)-pero tu te as creido que andrea no contaria que pasate la prueba de sevilla f.c. y dijiste que no ha entrar ahora si no el año que viene-

gabi(sorpedido)-ha ves dicho el sevilla f.c., jp eso es cierto-

jp-si ¿pero gabi como sabes lo del sevilla?-

gabi-mi padre es representante de un marca que el sevilla visitio hace tiempo-

jp-ya veo-

todos-menos,jp,maria,antonio y gabi-que estas hablando hablado-

jp-airon tu hace unos días me preguntaste por que bostezaba verdad -

airon-si pero digiste que era un secreto-

jp -pues vereis yo paso todas mis vaciones de verano con mis tios y mi primas en españa es por eso que bostece,pero esta año hice las pruebas para de acceso a el sevilla f.c. -

maria(triste)-es por es hemos venido para convecerte de que vuelvas con nosotros a sevilla-

jp(preocupado)-maria todavia te culpas de mi situacion-

maria(triste)-si-

jp-maria no te culpes fue mi desicion-

antonio-pues jp te desafio a un reto si ganas te quedas pero si pierdes te viene con nosotros-

jp-acepto el reto pero aqui no vamos a la ribera del rio -

todos-¿por que jp?-

jp-antonio tu crees que no se lo de tu espiritu guerrero-

todos menos-maria,antonio,jp-¡que¡

antonio-pues vamos-

jp-vosotros os que dais aqui esto es un asunto mio-

airon y skei(preocupados)-pero jp-

jp(serio)-tranquilos chicos voy a ganar este duelo-

entonces jp antonio y maria se fueron a la ribera del rio, pero los chicos no el hicieron caso y lo siguieron

jp-entonces empezemos-

antonio-hay, marte, dios de la guerra-

jp-hay, protector de la tierra, altas-

antonio-espada de marte -

jp-mano magica-

tanto como el disparo como la parada chocan

jp-arg voy a para este tiro y cumplire mi promesa-

y con estas palabra paro el tiro

antonio y maria y todo el equipo (inpresionado)-lo a parado-

maria-bueno a parado el tiro de antonio te queda, pero podias decirme el verdadero motivo por que te quedas-

jp(nervioso)- es por la promesa a samguk-

maria-mentira ,mi hermana me dijo que estabas enamorado de una de las gerentes de equipo donde estas-

skie,rosi y jade(sorpredidas)-que-

que estaba escondidas con el resto del equipo

jp(suspirando)-si estoy ,enamorado de rosi la chica de las trenzas -

entonces se escucho algo caerse, jp miro a la derecha eran todos y lo que se habia caido era la camara de fotos de rosi-

rosi(impactada)-jp tu estas enamorado de mi-

jp(preocupado y enfadado)-rosi chicos que haces aqui ya os dije que esto era asunto mio-

en es momento rosi sale corriendo olvidandose la camara de foto

jp(triste)-rosi no espera-

todos -menos rosi- lo sentimos jp-

jp(enfurecido)-lo siento, sabe maria mañana tu y antonio volves a españa si pues dile a tu padres que me vaya, buscando un casa en sevilla por que despues de esto me marcho de aqui-

airon y skie- pero jp -

jp(enfadado)-pero ni jp ni nada-

continuara

jp esta enfadado con el equipo por seguirle ,recibirar una carta que el cambiara la vida de jp en el siguiente episodio de los secretos de jp la llamada nacional


	4. Chapter 4

**los secretos de jp**

4. la llamada nacional

un nuevo dia en raimon,y un chica de pelo castaño estaba muy pensativa por lo sucedido ayer

skie-rosi,bueno dias como estas-

rosi(pensativa)-a buenos dias skie-

skie(preocupada)-que te pasa-

rosi(pensativa)-es por jp-

skie-por su confesion-

rosi(pensativa)-si,el es el primer chico que dice que el gusto-

skie-ninguno te lo habia dicho antes-

rosi(pensativa)-si-

skie-pues despues de que te fueras corriendo,jp se enfado tanto que dijo a su prima que cuando vuelva españa que sus padres el busque una casa-

rosi(sacadas de su pensamiento)-como eso no es posible-

skie-pues si -

entonces jade las alcanza si va a saludarlas

jade-buenos dias chicas-

skie y rosi - bueno dias jade-

jade-por cierto rosi toma-

era la camara de foto de rosi

rosi-mi camara-

jade-si lo dejaste tirado cuando jp se confeso y lo recogi-

rosi-gracias jade-

las chicas se encaminaron hacia el instituto y se encontraron con airon, aitor, gabi y riccardo que estan en la puerta esperando algo o alguien

skie,rosi y jade-buenos dias chicos ,¿que pasa?-

airon(triste y preocupado)-jp no ha venido todavia-

rosi(preocupada)-o no puede ser cierto lo que me contaron las chicas-

gabi- pues si rosi parece que es verdad que esta muy enfadado-

entonces llega un taxi al instituto

jp-gracias cuanto es-

taxista-50 yenes-

jp-tenga-

el taxi se va

jp(bostezado)-ah bueno dias chicos-

aitor-otra vez estas bostezado-

jp(mosqueado)-levantate tu a las cinco de la mañana,para ir a el auropuerto a despedirte de tu prima y tu amigo-

aitor-vale-

jp-todavia sigo enfadado por lo de ayer pero me voy quedar ,ahora voy al baño a lavarme la cara-

todos-vale-

entonces jp se va a lavar la cara

rosi-chicos adelantos vosotros ahora vuelvo-

jade-¿a donde vas?-

rosi-tenga que hacer una cosa-

jade-vale pero no tardes-

rosi-vale-

rosi se encamino al baños de chicos donde estaba jp

jp-uf por fin se han ido y ahora arreglar el asunto de rosi-

rosi(curiosa)-¿que asunto jp?-

jp(asustado)-ahhhh rosi que haces aqui-

rosi(seria)-pues te seguido por que tenemos que hablar-

jp(suspirado)-a esta bien de que quieres hablar-

rosi(seria)-¿si es verdad que estas enamorado de mi? y ¿desde cuando?-

jp(apenado)-si estoy enamorado de ti, y cuando el primer dia que entre en el raimon-

ros(seria)i-¿y por que no me dijiste nunca?-

jp(serio)-por que se lo que hay-

rosi(seria)-y que hay -

jp(serio)- que esta enamorada de riccardo-

rosi(apenada)-si es verdad que estoy enamorada de rigo ,pero eso no singnifica que no podias dicirme tus sentimientos-

jp(triste)-pero me hubieras dicho que no, ademas mirame tu crees que te enamorarias de mi y si no estubiera riccardo pues yo no lo creo-

rosi(seria)-¿por que no?-

jp(triste)- tu piensas alguien como yo podia conquistarte a ti-

rosi(molesta)-y tu que sabes podias haberlo intentado-

jp(sorpredido)-vale dejemos el tema ya, y vamos a clase ya-

rosi(molesta)-de acuerdo pero esta conversacion no a terminado-

jp(asustado)-esta bien pero vamos a clase que esta apunto de empezar-

tanto jp como rosi se fueron a sus respectivas clases, pasar las horas y todos estaban en club de futbol

mark-vamos a entrenar chicos que mañana son las pruebas de acceso al club-

todos-si entrenador-

entrandor mucho y acabaron agotados

jp(jadeando)-uf estoy agotado-

rosi-toma jp-

rosi el daba la botella de agua a todos se sorprendieron de esa reacion de rosi ,llega la señorita celia con una carta

celia-jp a llegado una carta para ti-

jp(sorpredido)-una carta para mi, ¿de quien es?-

celia-es de la feracion de futbol juvenil de españa-

jp tomo la carta

jp(sorpredio)-que raro-

mark-jp lee la carta haber lo que dice-

jp lee la carta

jp-yo víctor garcía seleccionador de los rojos,te convoca jean-pierre lapin a el partido de clasificación para el fútbol frontier europeo contra orfeo-

airon-¿que es el fútbol frontier europeo?-

jude-el fútbol frontier europeo, es un competición donde están las mejores seleciones juveniles europa-

airon(sorpredido)-ah vaya eso es sorprendete-

jp(feliz)-si ya estoy mas cerca de cumplir mi sueño-

todos-tu sueño-

jp- si ser uno de los cuatro reyes-

todos-¿jp que son los cuatro reyes?-

jp-son los cuatro mejores jugadores juveniles de europa y yo pretendo ser uno de ellos-

todos-¡ah¡-

mark-bueno chicos se acabo el entrenamiento-

jp-¿entrenador puedo mañana dejar mi maleta en el club?-

mark-por su puesto-

airon-¿por que mañana?-

jp-por que mañana tenemos estar todos los convocados en la feredacion-

airon-vale-

despues de eso todos se fueron al vestuario a cambiarse y se fueron de esta manera jp, airon,skie,rosi,y jade

jp-bueno ahora a descansar-

airon-si este dia muy movido para ti-

entonces sono el móvil de jp

jp-¿hola quien es?-

una voz-hola conejito de peluche-

jp(sonrojado)-jesica eres tu te he dicho muchas vez que no me llames a sin-

jesica(tono burlón)-lo se conejito pero me gusta llamarte a sin-

jp(sonrojado)-¿por que me llamas?-

jesica-para felicitarte por tu convocatoria en la seleccion-

jp-ya veo gracias-

jesica-espero verte mañana, ya que soy gerente de los rojo junto con marta-

jp(feliz)-marta tambien va a estar-

jesica-si,buenos nos vemos mañana conejito un beso adios-

jp-venga un beso adios-

rosi(celosa)-¿quien era jp?-

jp-una buena amiga mia-

rosi(celosa)-y que queria-

jp-felicitarme pòr mi convocatoria con los rojos-

rosi-ah-

jp-bueno aqui no despedimos a por cierto airon podias cuidar a mi perrita laika mientras estoy fuera-

todos-¡tiene un perrita¡-

jp-si me lo compre con 10 años para no sentirme solo, bueno me marcho que tengo que hacer la maleta adios chicos-

continuara

en proximo episodio entrar nuevos miembro al equipo y una nueva gerente que rivalizara con rosi por riccardo,en proximo episodio de los secretos de jp la entrar de los nuevos miembros y una despedia


	5. Chapter 5

**los secretos de jp**

entrada de nuevo miembros y una despedia

era la mañana en los apartamentos windsor un chico su perra estaban en frente de los apartamentos y un muchacho estaba apunto de salir

airon-tia ya me voy al instituto-

silvia-ten cuidado-

jp-a hola airon-

airon-hola jp ¿as traido a tu perrita?-

jp-si es un coque spanish-

airon-ah tia podemos cuidar de su perrita verdad-

silvia-claro-

jp-muchas gracias señorita silvia-

silvia -no tienes nada que agradecerme-

airon-venga jp vamonos-

jp -ahora voy espera señorita silvia tenga son las llaves de mi apartamento por si surge cualquier cosa-

silvia-vale-

jp-vamonos ya airon-

fueron al instituto las clase pasaron las horas y van a la puebas del club de futbol

mark-muy que empiece la prueba-

la prueba avanzo y fueron tres los elegidos para entrar al club de futbol

mark-bueno chicos presentos-

chico1-hola soy andres y juego de defensa-

chico 2-hola soy tomas y tambien juego de defensa-

chico3-hola soy jose y juego de portero-

jp-vaya a sin que tu eres portero-

jose-si-

entraron la señorita celia y las chicas con otro chica

celia-hola chicos,os presento a la nueva gerente-

chica-hola me llamo esmeralda whiter-

jp(apresurado)-bueno entrenador,puede dar se prisa que tengo que cojer un avion-

mark-esta bien en nuestro partido amistoso antes del camino sera contra el instituto umbrella-

jp(sorpredidos)-el instituto umbrella-

todos-¿jp tu conoce es instituto?-

jp(serio)-si es un instituto donde los chicos con talento en lo futbolistico,pero que no tiene suerte en los estudios , yo podria haber acabado alli sino hubiera sido por la beca deportiva que cogi-

todos-¡ah¡

jp(serio)-bueno entrenador puedo ducharme y cambiarme ahora-

mark-claro-

jp(serio)-señorita celia podria llamar a un taxi-

celia-claro-

jp se fue a duchar cuando regreso vio a jade llorando y nikishi,airon y skie consoladola

jp(preocupado)-¿que pasa?-

jade(llorando)-estoy harta de que rosi y esmeralda se pelen-

nishiki-pardiez esa chicas siempre se pelean por riccardo-

skie-tranquila todo esto va a pasar seguro-

airon-skie tiene seguro que se les pasan-

jade(llorando)-no lo creo al menos que alguna de las dos renucie a riccardo-

jp-y si yo te digiera que pienso conquistar a rosi-

jade,nishiki,skie,airon(sorpredidos)-como-

jp-si que voy a conquistar a rosi-

airon,skie-como es que quieres conquistarla-

jp-veris lo que pasa es que-

jp les cuenta lo sucedido ayer con rosi

jade-a sin que fue a buscarte-

jp-si-

jade(dudosa)-¿pero tu crees que puedes conseguirlo?-

jp(serio)-quieres apostar jade-

jade(seria)-que apostamos-

jp-si yo conquisto a rosi tu tiene que ponerte una falda corta y ponerte el uniforme de practicas-

jade- de acuerdo pero si no lo consigues tendras que quedarte aqui hasta tercero-

jp-trato echo-

jp y jade se dieron la mano para cerrar la apuesta

nikishiki,airon,skie-¿estais seguro de esto jade jp?-

jade,jp- claro que estamos seguros de esto-

jade-ademas si jp conquista a rosi podre recuperear a mis amigas-

jp-bueno pues vamos al club tengo que hacer una llamada antes de irme-

jade,nikishi,airon,skie-vale-

entraron al club y vieron a rosi en una esquina en la otra a esmeralda

jp-¿entrenador tiene el telefono de samguk?-

mark-claro para que lo quieres-

jp-para una cosa-

mark-pues toma-

jp marco el numero de samguk

samguk-hola quien es-

jp-hola samguk soy yo jp-

samguk-ha jp ya me he enterado de la llamada de tu selecion felicidades-

jp-gracias puedo pedirte un favor-

samguk-claro-

jp-veras ha entrado un chico nuevo llamado jose y juega de portero, me gustaria que tu y el entrenador mark lo entrenareis para convertirlo en un buen portero y yo podria ir a sevilla,para estar con mi familia ,jugar en equipo de mi sueño, y estar con las chicas estan enamoraas de mi-

samguk-si el entrenador esta de acuerdo por mi vale-

jp-vale gracias por el favor que me vas hacer-

samguk-de nada hombre y muchas suerte en tu partido-

jp-gracias buen ya me tengo que ir-

samguk-bueno adios-

todos se fuero a fuera a espera el taxi que llevaria al aropuerto cuando llego el taxi

rosi(molesta)-jp sobre tema que hablaste con samguk-

jp(molesto)-¿si que pasa? algun problema-

rosi(molesta)-si ¿quienes son esa chicas?-

jp(ironico)-y a ti que te importa-

rosi(molesta)-claro que me importa ¿quien son?-

jp(tono burlon)-son amigas mias que estan enamoradas de mi y que a pasar de eso siguien siendo amigas no como otras,bueno me marcho suerte contra el instituto unbrella-

continuara

rosi tendra un sueño que sera una premonicion y recupera una amistad de hace años en el proximo espisodio se titula la reconcilacion de una amistad


	6. Chapter 6

**los secretos de jp**

recuperacion de una amistad

era de noche en japon,una chica de pelo castaño estaba soñado

{sueño de rosi}

rosi(confusa)-¿donde estoy?-

rosi estaba en un fondo blanco

jp-hola rosi-

rosi(sorprendida)-jp ¿que haces aqui? y ¿donde estamos?-

jp-en tu casa,y vengo a despedirme-

rosi(sorprendida)-a despedirte-

jp-si ya me puedo marchar a españa-

rosi(triste)-que no por favor quedate-

jp-pero antes de irme tengo que pedirte un favor-

rosi(llorando)-vale, pero por favor quedate-

jp-por favor haz las paces con esmeralda-

rosi(llorando)-esta bien,pero quedate conomigo-

jp-adios rosi-

rosi(llorando)-no espera jp,por favor no te vaya-

jp se alejaba de rosi poco a poco

rosi(llorando y gritando)- no te vayas ,no te alejes de mi yo te quiero-

una voz-rosi hija despierta-

{fin del sueño de rosi}

la voz-hija estas bien-

rosi(llorando)-mama-

rosi abraza a su madre

madre de rosi(preocupada)-hija estas bien-

rosi(llorando)-mama he tenido una horrible pesadilla-

madre de rosi(acariciando el pelo de su hija)-cuentame tu pesadilla-

rosi(llorando)-pues veras-

rosi el cuenta su madre el sueño

madre de rosi-hija piensa que solo a sido una pesadilla-

rosi(mas tranquila)-si mama solo a sido una pesadilla ,pero muy reveladora-

madre de rosi-bueno acuestate de nuevo que todavia es de noche-

rosi-de acuerdo mama-

rosi se acuesta y se queda dormida,y su madre se dirige a la habitacion con su marido

padre de rosi(preocupado)-¿que el pasaba a nuestra hija?-

madre de rosi-tuvo una pesadilla-

padre de rosi-pero ya ¿esta bien verdad?-

madre de rosi-si, venga vamos a dormir ya-

los padre de rosi se durmieron , y a la mañana siguiente

estamos en la cocina en la casa de rosi, la madre de rosi estaba haciendo el desayuno y rosi bajo a desayunar

rosi(bostezado)-bueno dias papa y mama-

papa de rosi(preocupado)-hija estas bien-

rosi-tranquilo papa estoy bien-

madre de rosi-venga a desayunar-

rosi(seria)-si pero antes tengo que hablar con vosotros papa y mama-

padre y madre de rosi-¿de que hija?-

rosi-es sobre la pesadilla de esta noche-

padre y madre de rosi-cuentanos hija-

rosi el cuenta todo desde la confesion inesperadad de jp hasta la marcha de este

padre y madre de rosi(sorpredidos)-vaya hija,no sabemos que decirte-

rosi-creo que me enamorado de jp-

padre y madre de rosi-hija podrias enseñarnos una foto de es chico-

rosi-claro voy a por mi camara-

rosi fue a por su camara para enseñarles la foto de jp a sus padres

rosi(enseñado la foto)-mirar es este chico-

madre de rosi-¿este pequeño es el chico?-

rosi(sonrojada)-si-

padre de rosi-bueno si te gusta no tenemos problemas con eso-

rosi-gracias papa,por cierto puedo traer a su perrita aqui yo la cuidare-

padre de rosi-por mi parte esta bien ,pero tu que dices cariño-

madre de rosi(dudosa)-si me prometes que tu la vas a cuidar tu estoy de acuerdo-

rosi-gracias papa y mama,bueno me voy al instituto tengo que arreglar algo-

padre y madre de rosi-¿el que hija?-

rosi-tengo que hacer las paces con esmeralda-

madre de rosi-hija hablas enserio-

rosi-claro mama pero antes voy a dejar el club de fans de riccardo-

madre de rosi-bueno pues toma tu desayuno y vete al instituto que llegas tarde-

rosi-voy-

rosi desayuno rapido,y se puso en camino al instituto y alguien se el acerca

esmeralda-buenos dias rosi-

rosi-buenos dias esmeralda-

esmeralda-rosi podemos hablar-

rosi-claro esmeralda-

esmeralda(preocupada)-¿crees que podemos volver a ser amiga como antes de que di rigo entrara en nuestra vida?-

rosi-claro amiga es yo te iva a pedir lo mismo hoy-

esmeralda-entonces amigas-

rosi-claro amigas-

se abrazaron, se pusieron en camino al instituto

rosi-esmeralda necesito un favor-

esmeralda-¿el cual amiga?-

rosi-veras voy a dejar del club de fans de riccardo, y necesito tu apoyo-

esmeralda(sorpredida)-hablas en serio amiga-

rosi-si-

esmeralda(sorpredida)-¿por que vas a abandonar el club de di rigo?-

rosi-por que me he enamorado de otra persona-

esmeralda(tono picarona)-¿quien es esa persona?-

rosi(sonrojada)-de jp-

esmeralda(tono burlon)-¿de es chico que se fue ayer?-

rosi-si veras es que-

rosi el cuenta la pesadilla que tuvo anoche

esmeralda-vaya eso fue horrible-

rosi(seria)-pero gracias a esa pesadilla me he dado cuenta de que me estoy enamordo de jp-

esmeralda-entonces de acuerdo te ayudar encantada-

rosi-gracias amiga-

y se escucho un ruido de una maleta cayendo

jade(llorando)-¿rosi a dicho amiga a esmeralda?-

rosi(apenada)-si y siento mucho lo que te hemos echo pasar jade-

esmeralda(apenada)-yo tambien lo siento-

jade(sonriendo)-no pasa nada que bueno que son amigas de nuevo-

rosi-yo tambien me alegro .pero vamos a clase que llegamos tarde-

esmeralda y jade- si vamos-

las clase comienza con normalidad ,hasta que empezo la reunion del club de fans de riccardo

chica numero 1-¿se puede saber por que nos hemos reunido?-

rosi-por que me marcho de club de fans de riccardo-

chica numero 2-¿por que te vas de club de fans de di rigo?-

rosi-por me he enamorado de otro miembro del club de futbol-

chica numero 3- ¿de quien te as enamorado?-

rosi(sonrojada)-¿por que queries saberlo?-

chica numero 1-¿por que queremos saber quien te a conquistado?-

rosi(sonrojada)-esta bien os lo dire es jean-pierre lapin-

todas las chicas menos esmeralda se echaron a reir

rosi(enfadada)-¿de que se rien?-

todas la chicas(riendose)-que tu este enamorada de es chico-

rosi(enfadada)-¿por que no debo estar enamorada de jp?-

chica numero 2(riendose)-por es pequeño -

esmeralda(enfadada)-basta ya dejaros de reiros de ella-

todas las chicas(sorpredidas)-pero esmeralda-

esmeralda(enfadada)-si rosi esta enamorada de es chico que nos importa, eso es bueno para nosotras por que tenemos una rival menos por el amor de di rigo-

todas las chicas-en eso tienes razon-

esmeralda-entonces de acuerdo votos a favor de que rosi abandone el club de fans de di rigo-

todas las chicas levantaron las manos a favor

esmeralda-de acuerdo rosi ya no perteneces al club de fans de ri digo-

rosi-gracias esmeralda-

esmeralda- no tienes que agradecerme nada ,se acaba la reunion que rosi y yo llegamos tarde al entrenamiento-

las chicas fueron rapido al entraminento

riccardo-¿donde se metieron chica?-

rosi-en una renuion de tu club de fans-

riccardo-¿para que?-

rosi-para irme de tu club de fans-

todos-menos esmeralda-¿que?-

rosi-por que me he enamorado de otra persona-

skie-¿y quien esa persona?-

rosi-es jp-

skie airon y nishiki se emperaron a reir

rosi(enfadada)-¿de que se rien?-

jade-no te preocupes no sea esta riendo de ti sino de mi-

rosi y esmeralda-¿por que?-

jade-por he perdido una apuesta con jp-

rosi-que tipo de apuesta-

jade-veras lo que pasa es que si el te conquistaba yo deberia ponerme una falda corta y el uniforme de practicas y el no te conquistaba deberia quedarse hasta tercero-

esmeralda(sonriendo)-si por lo que veo as perdido jade,que ganas tengo que llegue mañana-

entonces llega un conocido

samguk-hola chicos-

riccardo y airon-samguk-

jose-tu debes de ser samguk encantodo yo soy jose-

samguk-lo mismo digo-

mark-entonces vamos a entrenar que el partido con el instituto umbrella esta a dos dias-

todos- si entrenador-

todos se pusieron a entrenar y en eso llegan las chicas vestida de uniforme y dos chicos se que enbobados

riccardo-gabi,nishiki dejar de baberar-

gabi,nishiki-si-

tanto gabi como nishiki babeaban con esmeralda y jade llevan uno uniformes percioso,el uniforme de jade que era rojo y esmeralda que era rosa

rosi-jade esta muy guapa con el uniforme-

jade(sonrojada)no te burles de mi rosi-

rosi- no me estoy burlando esta guapisima-

esmeralda-rosi tiene razon esta muy guapa-

celia-las chicas tienes razon estas preciosa-

jade-usted cree señorita-

skie(con el movil en su mano)-claro que si jade por cierto di papatata-

skie el hace una foto con el movil a jade

jade(avergonzada)-¿skie que haces con el movil?-

skie-hacerte una foto para mandarselo a jp-

rosi-¿tu tienes el movil de jp?-

skie-si ¿por que?-

rosi-me podrias dar su numero de movil por favor-

skie-claro apunta-

rosi apunta el numero de movil de jp

rosi-gracias skie-

skie-no tienes que agradecermelo-

el entrenamiento fue duro los mas agotados tomas andres y jose

mark-el entrenamiento acaba aqui-

todos-si entrenador-

samguk-buen trabajo jose-

jose(agotado)-muchas gracias-

entonces todos se cambiaron si se fueron a su respetivas casa

cuando rosi llego a la suya

rosi-papa,mama ya estoy en casa-

madre de rosi-hola hija como te ha ido hoy en el instituto-

rosi-pues muy bien-

madre de rosi-por que nos cuenta lo que a pasado hija mientras cenamos-

rosi-claro mama-

rosi cuenta todo lo que a pasa a sus padres en lo que duro la cena,cuando terminaron de cenar se pusieron a ver la television y pusieron las noticias que pasaron a deportes

presentador-pasamos a deportes,el portero titular de la seleccion nacional juvenil de españa sea lesionado esta mañana en el entrenamiento de hoy-

rosi(preocupa)-que, papa ponle mas voz por favor-

padre de rosi-voy-

el padre de rosi del dio mas volumen a la television

presentador-el portero juvenil de los rojo sergio sanchez sea lesionado esta mañana en un entrenamiento-

rosi(aliviada)-menos mal que no a sido jp-

padre de rosi-¿jp es el chico que te a enamorado verdad?-

rosi-si-

madre de rosi-vamos a seguir viendo la noticia-

rosi-si-

presentador-las esperanza de entrar en futbol frontier europeo juvenil estan en las manos de jean pierre-lapin portero del instuto raimon,hasta aqui las noticias de depotes no si antes recordaros que el partido entre los rojos y orfeo seran retramitido en esta cadena que sera el sabado-

rosi-a sin que el sabado-

madre de rosi-bueno hija vete a acostar que ya es muy tarde-

rosi-pero antes tengo que hacer una llamada-

madre de rosi-de acuerdo pero despues acuestate-

rosi-si mama-

rosi marca un numero de movil,que era de jp

jp-¿si quien es?-

rosi-hola jp-

jp(sorprendido)-rosi¿como as conseguido mi numero de movil?-

rosi-skie me lo a dado, te molesta-

jp(sorpredido)-no me molesta solo que me sorprende tu llamada-

rosi-veras te llamo unas cosas-

jp-¿el que?-

rosi(tono serio)-que me dejes cuidar a tu perrita-

jp(sorpredido)-que ¿por que quieres cuidar de mi perrita?-

rosi-por que te quiero,acaso skie no te a mandado la fota de jade-

jp-no por que me acabo de levantar no ves que japon y españa se llevan 7 horas de diferencia-

rosi-de acuerdo,pues dejame que te poga al corriente de lo sucedido hoy-

rosi el cuesta todo lo sucedido hoy desde su sueño hasta su salida de club de fans de riccardo

jp(bastante sorpredido)-vaya yo no queria causarte un pesadilla-

rosi-pero gracias ha esa pesadilla me e dado cuento de que te quiero-

jp-bueno rosi me tengo que ir a entrenar hablamos luego-

rosi-de acuerdo te quiero-

jp-y yo tambien te quiero-

continuara

por fin a llegado la hora de enfretarse al instituto umbrella , el proximo episodo de los secretos de jp el debut de los nuevos


End file.
